Just Between Us
by ChibiDevil098
Summary: There was no form of attraction between them growing up. Tweek had been with Craig since elementary. Clyde had a constant on-off with Bebe. But when things take a turn for the worst, Tweek relies on Clyde for stability. Twyde Warning: Drug abuse. Past Creek, past Clybe.
**Just Between Us**

Clyde looked at his panting friend. How had it turned out this way? It wasn't until just a few hours ago that he saw the twitching blond as nothing but a companion. There was no form of attraction in the many years they'd known each other. Not sexually and most definitely not romantic. Still, there they lay, in the back of the truck which belonged to the brunet; naked and perspiring from their earlier activities. A comfortable silence was cut short once Tweek had begun to shake again. Clyde leaned up on his elbows, "We should get dressed." With a small 'gah', Tweek searched for his clothes. They didn't speak as they clothed themselves and the jock disposed the condom he had used. Both, however, had their heads reeling. While trying to remember all the past events that lead to this, Clyde drove Tweek home.

* * *

Last week there was yet another fall out between one of the most beloved couples in South Park.

"God dammit, Tweek! I told you to stop using that shit!" Screamed a frustrated raven haired teen. Tweek pulled at his messy hair. He trembled as he attempted to create an excuse for why he was found sticking a needle in his arm. "Y-You don't understand, Craig! AGH! I needed i-it!" He glared at his long-term partner.

The two had been 'dating' since the fourth-grade. It was much simpler then. The two were perfect balances. Craig's so called apathetic attitude and love of boring routines gave Tweek comfort. Simply holding hands was enough to make him stop jittering. Should he have ever gone into a panic attack, Craig knew exactly how to calm him down. On the other side, it was Tweek who was able to keep Craig out of too much trouble. Tweek could help tame Craig's anger. Eventually what had started as fake became real. Everything had been fine for the most part. That was, until they reached their teens.

That was when things spiraled for them. Time did nothing to help the blonde's paranoia and the constant drinking of meth laced coffee made it all the worse. Eventually it wasn't enough for him, he needed more. He was introduced to more toxic substances by none other than Kenny McCormick at a party their sophomore year. It didn't take long for him to become dependent on the drugs. It took even less time for Craig to find out about his new addictions.

At first, his boyfriend seemed to be fine with it. Craig never asked him to stop, not at first. He wasn't asked any questions. It wasn't until Tweek collapsed in the middle of walking home that things between them took a turn. He begged for Craig not to take him to the hospital. If he did, he'd be caught, put in a hospital, they'd think he was insane! Craig was reluctant to obey. At that moment Tweek could only cling to him and sob uncontrollably. "Please! Ngh- C-Craig, they'll t-take me away from you!" He shouted in a broken voice. The taller boy sighed and held his lover close, "Fine. But you need to quit."

Tweek tried to quit cold turkey. Everyone had seen something had changed. He twitched more, his tics increased, and the small noises he made seemed louder. Withdrawal was an absolute nightmare. He was lucky that Craig remained by his side. Craig gave him more attention, made sure he was staying on track. It was sweet, but not enough. Tweek ended up relapsing a few times. It irritated Craig who swore that the blond was better than that. It made the poor tweeker feel all the worse. All he knew was that he was weak and that his habit seemed to bring Craig down with him.

The two fought back and forth on the subject. This happened so much that it went from private to public. Their three friends knew to keep distant when the two were arguing loud enough for the entire school to hear. One would think that the adults would intervene by now, but PC Principal assured everyone that it was only a lover's quarrel. The students on the other hand, knew how quickly the relationship was deteriorating. It took one last straw for their near 8 year relationship to end.

The school had already placed too much pressure on Tweek. High school would end soon for them. Then they'd be thrust into the real world. There was the constant speeches of getting good grades because then they'd be accepted into better colleges, pursue a higher education, decide on one career for the rest of their lives. Tweek couldn't handle it all along with his fragile relationship. He relapsed once more when he returned home, without Craig.

Seeing that his parents were more than likely working long hours at the coffee shop, he took out a small box where he was hiding the precious heroine and needle. Tweek watched as the syringe part was filled with the drug, a crooked smile on his face. He knew the risk, but he could only think of the euphoria he would feel. Just as he had done many times before, he found a vein and slowly injected himself. Tweek bit his lip while he observed the needle sink into his skin. He inhaled deeply as the liquid coursed through him. But before he could enjoy it, the door slammed open. His brown eyes met a deep blue. It took a moment to register who this person was. Tweek extracted the needle from his arm and gulped.

Craig walked over and grabbed him by his shirt. Hell broke loose after that moment. They spat profanities at each other. If it hadn't been for the haze running through Tweek's body, the blond was almost sure he would have thrown a punch at Craig. His boyfriend shoved him away, "I can't believe you! You said you would stop!" Tweek glared at him, "S-Stop yelling at me!"

"It's the only way you ever listen!"

"No it isn't! Y-You're so- Oh God!"

"I'm so what?" Craig growled. The smaller of the two clenched his fists. The scene seemed to slow down for him. Tweek had to blink a few times to correct his vision. "So…d-demanding!" He finally responded, "Ngh- Y-You never a-asked or t-tried to- agh! You just s-said 'stop' l-like it's easy!" They stared at each other for a moment. Craig's expression fell to its usual deadpanned look, "Sorry for not wanting you to die." With that, the black haired male left in a way that suited his style. No last look, no slamming of the door. Tweek was left in a crippling silence.

The two hadn't spoken or even messaged each other since then.

* * *

Prior to all of that, perhaps a month and a half, Bebe had broken up with Clyde. Again. Not that this was news to anyone. They had a constant on-off relationship since grade school. When they began dating again, no one thought it would last. It never did. That wasn't to say the two didn't care about each other. Even after breaking up, they would remain good friends. In fact, the two were a dynamic pair as friends. As anything more…it was highly unlikely to be for long. Though the two didn't seem to notice this and continuously tried again.

People could hardly blame Bebe for calling it off this time. Clyde wasn't what anyone would call romantic. He didn't buy her small gifts that meant something special, he had to be dragged along to dates, and one year he even forgot her birthday. Not because he wanted to be cruel, but he simply didn't see much of a reason to. Meanwhile Bebe had tried her best to be a good girlfriend to him. She would go to every single one of his baseball games, buy him tacos, or help him out in certain subjects in school. That isn't to say she was perfect. Oh no, far from it.

Bebe always wanted big gifts. Sentiment was fine and dandy, but the bigger and more expensive a present was, the better. That way she could show it off to all her friends. That way she could 'prove' just how much Clyde loved her. Clyde very rarely provided her with that pleasure. Bebe's frustrations were at their highest. She appreciated that Clyde would, at the very least, hold her hand or kiss her in the halls, but there wasn't much more. It wasn't enough.

Though she could have chosen a better time and place to break up with him. Or at least anywhere other than the cafeteria. It started out as her complaining about all he never did for her. Then it suddenly grew when the curly haired blond slammed her hand on the table they were sitting at, "That's it! I'm tired of you treating me like I don't matter!" Clyde's eyes widened, "Like you don't matter? Not everything has to be about buying you things!" The group friends of both people stared at the scene. Her face turned red in anger. "You don't even call me unless I call first!" She shouted.

"You know I have a lot to do! I forget!"

"You forget your girlfriend?!"

"Cut it out, Bebe!"

"Do you even love me?!"

She received no answer. She knew she wouldn't. Still, the silence that fell through the cafeteria was awkward for everyone. She huffed before grabbing her lunch and leaving. Clyde sat back down, finding no reason to go after her. He glared at Craig who decided to make a smart remark. "Wow, Clyde. You should write a book called 'How to Piss Off a Girl in One Minute,'" Craig smirked and received a jab from Tweek's elbow. "You okay?" Token asked. Clyde simply nodded. This wasn't one of their worst breakups at least.

Things settled back on their own. Clyde spent more time with his friends and now practiced longer hours for the school's baseball team. That was when he really started paying closer attention to the relationship of his best friend. While he wasn't the smartest kid in the world, he spotted the difference in Craig and Tweek. He had already been aware that Tweek did drugs and Craig cut him off of it last year. He knew when the two argued that he was to give them their space. However, he begun to feel sorry for them. He couldn't imagine what either was going through. After one fight, he attempted to talk to Craig. In hindsight, should've known better than that because Craig told him to stay out of it.

Wanting to help his friend, he talked to Tweek instead. He found the twitching coffee addict hiding in the auditorium. He held in a gasp when he saw his friend inhaling a white powder. "Don't tell," Tweek pleaded, "H-He'll get mad…" Clyde should have gone to get Craig but he couldn't leave the blond like this. The brunet nodded and sat down with him. He watched as Tweek convulsed in a high. He licked his dry lips and asked what no one had before, "Why do you do it?" It seemed to confuse the tweeker. Tweek shivered a bit and gave him a half smile, "K-Keeps me calm…ngh…y-you know me…"

Clyde listened to how his addiction started. How his parents kept their coffee filled with meth and fed it to him since he was a baby. How at a party, Tweek had gotten parted from Craig. He couldn't find his boyfriend or any of his friends, so he panicked. The panic attack became stronger than he could handle. That was when he was approached by Kenny. Tweek trusted Kenny; he was one of the only people who had also seen the underpants gnomes. So when Kenny offered him something that would guarantee his anxieties to drop, Tweek took the chance. Clyde listened at how it started out so small but Tweek began using it to deal with even the smallest amounts of stress. How he needed more over time. It was heartbreaking.

The jock seemed to have understood. He still thought it was bad, but at least he heard Tweek out. Clyde remained with Tweek until it was time to head for practice. He encouraged Tweek to make up with Craig. After all, the two were perfect for each other. He was happy when, the next day, Craig had an arm around Tweek and Tweek had his head nuzzled against Craig's shoulder.

That, however, didn't last very long. Clyde continued to watch them fight more and more frequently. Each time, Clyde found himself going to talk to Tweek. He hated seeing the blond this way, hated watching him cry and fall back to his deadly habit. It became his job to comfort his twitchy companion after every argument. Part of him wanted to tell Tweek to stop going back to Craig. He never said it. Tweek confided in him. He became the rock that kept his friend steady. No one noticed though since moments like these were hidden for only themselves.

* * *

When Clyde heard of the break up, it was from a call. Tweek had called him just minutes after the high had ended and explained everything. He needed him. Clyde drove as fast as he could. He didn't believe what he found. Tweek was curled up on the floor, sobbing and trembling next to a used needle. Clyde placed the object away before picking up his friend. The smaller boy clutched at the jock's shirt as he cried. Clyde sat on the bed with Tweek in his arms. He ran his hand through the spiky locks of hair. No words were passed between them and Tweek cried himself to sleep. Clyde remained there for a few hours. He sighed as the day grew dark and left his friend a note before leaving.

In the week that followed, the two remained together. Since Craig was being an ass, Clyde had to make sure Tweek was okay. They walked to their classes together when possible, Tweek would go see Clyde practice, then Clyde would drive him home or to Tweek Bros. at the end of the day. Clyde continued to try and understand Tweek's addiction. He paced his friend slowly when it came to stopping his drug use. Tweek used less doses and Clyde would always be there for him if he was going through withdrawal.

Friday came by in what felt like centuries. That's when Tweek asked something different, "Can we g-go to Stark's Pond?" Clyde nodded. It wouldn't be much of an issue. Since there was no school tomorrow and Tweek didn't have to work today, going somewhere else didn't seem bad. Once they were there, the two decided to go for a walk. As they did so, Clyde noticed Tweek's smile. A genuine sign that he was happy. Tweek noticed him staring and felt blood rush to his cheeks. The blond bit his lip then looked at the water. "Th-Thank you," He said. Clyde raised a brow in curiosity, "For what?"

"Everything…" Tweek muttered and felt himself twitching, "Y-You didn't have t-to- gah! Do a-all th-this…" The jock looked at him and gave him a quick smile, "I wanted to. We're friends right?" The blond quickly nodded, "Of c-course! B-But..agh…wh-what if…l-like one day y-you can't d-deal with it a-and you stop t-trying and I end up dying b-because-"

"Tweek."

"Ah! Y-Yeah…?"

Clyde grabbed his hand, "I'm not going to get mad. You're trying and getting better. I won't let you die. I'll be with you until you get better." Tweek gulped, "Wh-What about after…?" Clyde nodded, "Even after." The blond twitched and squeezed is hand. Clyde smiled and noticed just how Tweek's eyes lit up when he was happy. He leaned in slowly but was surprised when Tweek suddenly pulled him down into a kiss. Tweek's eyes were screwed shut as he gripped Clyde's shirt. He felt his heart hammer in his chest.

Neither of them knew exactly what this was. Tweek assumed it was just his trust in Clyde. Clyde thought he was helping Tweek with his anxieties, this just happened to be an extreme way of doing so. Though neither could deny that it felt wonderful. Clyde slowly placed arms around Tweek's thin waist as they deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, Tweek looked at Clyde's deep brown eyes. He wondered when they had suddenly become so alluring. The brunet pecked his chapped lips, causing Tweek to blush. They kissed again and again, slowly and passionately. Clyde took a chance and nipped at his friend's bottom lip. Tweek eagerly opened his mouth slightly. He gasped as he felt Clyde's tongue touch his and heard a moan from him.

Clyde pulled Tweek closer to him. He tasted the coffee that Tweek always drank, finding that he liked it. A shiver passed through him as their tongues pressed against each other. He wondered just how much more he could do without scaring the blond. Tweek whined when he pulled back for air. It was the cutest sound he had ever heard. He smirked before moving lower to his neck. Clyde ran his tongue against the pale skin. "O-Oh god," Tweek moaned and tilted his head back. The blond practically melted as Clyde bit down on his neck and worked on creating a mark.

The sweet pain continued, trailing upwards. Clyde nipped Tweek's ear, "Let's go back to the truck." He led the other, fingers laced together. The two climbed into the trunk where Clyde placed his letterman jacket down. Tweek laid on the jacket while the brunet returned to his previous task. He arched his body against him, whimpering at the thought of the bruises there would be later. Clyde felt himself grow hard at the sound. He slid a hand under Tweek's shirt. He smirked as the blond shivered under him. His thumb brushed against his nipple.

Tweek whimpered at the touch. His face burned a bright red as he helped remove his and the brunet's shirt. He looked up at Clyde and held his breath. There was no denying that Clyde was attractive. His brown locks looked soft to the touch, his body, while no doubt athletic, had a bit of chub that Tweek found adorable. But Tweek was mostly lost in his eyes. Clyde was staring at him as if he were someone precious, as if telling him everything would be okay.

Clyde nearly lost his concentration. Not everyone could share his opinion, but Tweek was gorgeous. The blond was sickly pale, excessively thin, easily bruised, with dark circles under his eyes, no doubt due to his addiction. However, Clyde believed he'd never seen anyone more perfect in his life. Because no matter what his friend looked like, so long as it was Tweek, he was perfect. "Fuck, Tweekers," He muttered. Tweek squirmed under his gaze, his thigh accidentally pressing against the jock's erection. Clyde groaned before moving down. He kissed Tweek's perked nipple before taking it into his mouth.

"AH! CLYDE!" Tweek covered his mouth as he was teased. It sent blood directly to his member which strained against his jeans. He hadn't felt this wonderful in so long. He didn't want it to stop. His hands laced into Clyde's hair as he tried to steady his breathing. Clyde batted his hands away, "I want to hear you…" Tweek nodded and turned his head to the side. He could tell just how much it was affecting Clyde from the hardness that was brushing his leg. Tweek tugged on the brown locks, "Ngh! S-Stop teasing!" It had been too long for both of them. Perhaps another day, they'd do more, but for now they needed relief.

Clyde nodded and began to undo Tweek's pants while Tweek did the same for him. In moments, they were completely exposed to each other. Tweek gulped at the sight of Clyde's length. "Y-You're big," He chocked out. Clyde blushed but chuckled, "Not too bad yourself." He reached down and gave the blonde's erected penis a long stroke. Tweek threw his head back, "Oh god! Yes!" His hips instinctively bucked against the warm hand. He craved more and Clyde was more than happy to give him that. Clyde pressed his fingers against Tweek's lips. Tweek gave him a mischievous grin before taking the fingers into his mouth. Clyde moaned as the tweeker's tongue ran across his fingers and he sucked on the tips. He could only imagine how it would feel elsewhere. Just the thought made pre-release drip out of the head of his shaft.

When his fingers were slicked enough, the brunet lift Tweek's hips a bit. He pressed a single digit against the tight entrance. His finger slipped in without much resistance. Clyde silently thanked the fact that they weren't virgins. Tweek let out a small 'sweet Jesus' as he felt himself being penetrated. He gripped at the jacket under him and rocked his hips against the finger. "Clyyyyde," He moaned and closed his eyes. He soon felt a second finger enter him. Clyde worked his fingers in and out of the blond. He held his breath as he watched Tweek take him in. "You're so hot," Clyde said out loud. Feeling the walls tighten around his fingers, he guessed it made a good affect. He leaned down to whisper to Tweek. "I really want you, Tweekers…" He pushed his fingers in deeper, "I want to fuck you so hard you'll scream for me. Everyone will hear and know I'm pounding my dick in you, that you're mine." Tweek made a strange noise before gasping out, "More! C-Clyde I n-need you!"

Clyde pulled out his fingers which earned him a 'no' from his companion. The jock reached into the tool box that he always kept in the truck and took out a condom. This wasn't his first time doing this. He rolled the condom on himself. Tweek spread his legs as Clyde positioned himself. When the brunet pushed in, they both moaned at the feeling. Tweek's inner walls wrapped around Clyde's thick member. Clyde gripped at the blonde's hips. When he was given a kiss on his neck, he began to thrust. Encouraged by Tweek's moans in his ear, Clyde moved deeper. Tweek had a small spasm. He was filled and stretched in a way he hadn't before. He clawed at Clyde's back as he moaned loudly, "Yes! More! I-I- fuck- Clyde!" He gasped and moved against him. He heard a growl come from his friend and shrieked when he moved faster.

The air had become dense and burned their sweat slicked skin. Clyde felt reason leave his mind each time Tweek shouted for him. Sex had never felt this amazing before. It made him crave more. His hips jutted against the other's harder. Tweek tightened around him as time passed. They both forgot they were in a public area. They grew louder with each movement. Tweek's hips thrust upwards sporadically, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Suddenly, starts danced in front of him as Clyde hit his prostate head on. Tears sprung to his eyes and he couldn't form a coherent word. "Tweek!" Clyde groaned, "Baby, you're so tight!" He reached down and stroked him in time with each thrust. Drool dipped out from the corner of Tweek's lips. His nails dug into the brunet's skin as he felt his climax rapidly come closer.

With a chocked moan, Tweek ejaculated, coating their stomachs. Clyde continued to move for a few moments before releasing inside the condom. Tweek milked him out of every drop. He collapsed a bit on top of him. Clyde pulled out and took off the condom. Tweek curled up against him and they shared a soft kiss. Then they simply lay together, looking at the now night sky.

After dropping Tweek home, they kissed again. Whatever had happened between them, whatever this was, they enjoyed it.

And no one else had to know.

* * *

 **AN: JFC that sucked. I haven't written in years, sorry. I just thought there should be more Twyde fanfiction because there's barely any. Oh well, review and favorite I guess.**


End file.
